Me topé con el pasado
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Continuación de mi otra historia "Me topé con el futuro" recomiendo leerla primero antes que este. Este fic explora lo que le sucede al Chat Noir del pasado cuando viaja al futuro mientras que la Marinette del pasado esta con el Chat del futuro. Rated T por mi paranoia ¡disfruten!


_**Hola a todos, aquí está la segunda parte de mi historia "Me topé con el futuro" ya que recibí muchos reviews pidiéndome la segunda parte, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen ideas de alguna historia o algo en particular que les gustaría que escribiera, díganme por favor.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Me topé con el pasado.**_

Adrien Agreste no sabía dónde estaba ni que pasaba, estaba a punto de llegar a su casa luego de luchar contra el akuma del tiempo, Ladybug le había dicho que luego lo buscarían, que primero tenían que descansar para reponer sus fuerzas y Adrien tenía esa intención, pero ahora, estaba en frente de su mansión, solo para ver que este era un museo dedicado a los portadores de los miraculous.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! – exclamó el muchacho antes de que su transformación se terminara y Plagg apareciera.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la mansión? – preguntó el kwami.

\- No lo sé – respondió el rubio.

Mientras que Adrien trataba de descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, Plagg descubrió un periódico de hoy, el kwami se dirigió a revisarlo ya que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

\- ¡Oye chico! Mira esto – dijo Plagg.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

Adrien recogió el periódico y lo leyó, al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver la noticia en primera plana.

" **El equipo Miraculous salva Paris nuevamente"**

\- ¿E-e-equipo? – preguntó.

\- ¡Eso no era lo que me refería! Aunque también es sorprendente – dijo el kwami – me refiero a la fecha – decía mientras señalaba dicha fecha en el periódico.

\- 9 de julio del 20... ¡28! – dijo el rubio en shock - ¡ESTOY EN EL FUTURO! – Adrien estaba entrando en pánico.

\- Eso parece – dijo Plagg – tal vez cuando te tocó ese akuma del tiempo te envió al futuro – las palabras del Kwami eran ignoradas por el muchacho que leía el periódico.

\- ¡Oye Adrien! Es mejor que no leas mucho el periódico, es peligroso conocer mucho de tu futuro – le reprimió Plagg.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Adrien.

\- Porque si sabes mucho, corre el riesgo de que no pase – le respondió.

Adrien entendía el riesgo, ver muchas películas le enseñaron las consecuencias de saber mucho, pero la curiosidad lo mataba, debía volver pronto; le entregó el queso que tenía para Plagg y se transformó una vez que su kwami terminara de comer.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde Chat Noir corría por los tejados de Paris buscando a Ladybug y pedir su ayuda, trató de llamarla a su yoyo, pero no contestaba y no sabía cómo contactarla de otra manera así que correr por la ciudad le parecía una buena idea, por lo menos lo era hasta que resbaló con una loza suelta y cayó del techo, por suerte alguien lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Al principio no supo quien fue la persona que lo atrapó, solo sabía que era alguien muy fuerte y con buenos reflejos, Adrien agradecía que su mala suerte acabo antes de darse un mal golpe, pero no fue así.

\- ¡Mira lo que el akuma trajo! – la voz pertenecía a la chica más hermosa que había visto, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y su cabello era de un tono azulado que se le hacía muy familiar.

\- No te preocupes gatito, te ayudaremos a volver a casa – Adrien reconoció esa sonrisa, la veía a diario en clases cuando hablaba con Alya, Nino y Mari... ¡OH POR DIOS!

\- ¡Ma... Ma... Ma... Ma... Mari... – el rubio no podía creerlo, ¡MARINETTE ERA HERMOSA! El sonrojo del muchacho cubría todo su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien? estas muy rojo – le dijo la chica con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

\- Vaya, cuando me dijiste que te pondrías así no pensé que hablabas en serio – le decía la chica – te sonrojas muy fácil Adrien – el rubio se paralizó.

\- ¿Sa-sabes qui-quien so-so-soy? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Qué clase de esposa no sabría que su esposo es uno de los héroes de Paris? – dijo la chica.

\- ¿¡Es-es-esposa!? – de nuevo, paralizado.

Marinette no podía contener la risa al ver a su esposo más joven atragantarse con sus propias palabras, que Adrien le contara no se comparaba con verlo, como había esperado a que este día llegara.

\- ¡Sip! Esposa, desde hace 4 años – le reveló.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? Es decir... tú me odias... ¿cierto? – preguntó.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Siempre estuve enamorada de ti Adrien! tenía tus posters en toda mi habitación y me sabia tu horario de memoria, nunca podría odiarte – le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

\- Yo no sabía – dijo el muchacho con un sonrojo también.

\- Pues ahora lo sabes, así que un consejo: no tardes en invitarme a salir – le dijo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿no se supone que no debo conocer mucho de mi futuro? – le preguntó el rubio.

\- Técnicamente, así es, pero... bueno... esto debe pasar, es algo que ya sabemos no afectara tu futuro por qué es un evento necesario – le respondió Marinette.

Adrien no lo podía creer, se iba a casar y con una de sus mejores amigas, graciosamente, no le molestaba la idea de casarse con Marinette.

\- Es mejor que entremos a casa, podría ser peligroso que alguien que no sea yo te vea – dijo la chica mientras bajaba a Adrien.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de un edificio que conocía, era la panadería de los padres de Marinette, pero el lugar era diferente, ahora era un Boutique con ropa muy bonita, Adrien supo que eran diseños de la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué le paso a la panadería? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Papá la cerró después de que sufrió un accidente con unos sacos de harina, el doctor le dijo que debido al golpe no podía realizar trabajos pesados o estar bajo mucho estrés, así que decidió cerrar – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacen? – preguntó.

\- Pues, ahora viajan por el mundo disfrutando de su retiro – explicó – papá nos regaló el lugar como regalo de bodas, luego de que vendieras la mansión, pensamos en mantener la panadería, pero papá me convenció de que abriera mi Boutique – terminó de decir.

\- ¿Vendí la mansión? – preguntó - ¿Qué pasó con mi padre? – la confusión del chico era grande.

\- No puedo decírtelo, eso no, lo siento – le dijo la chica – vamos a ayudarte a volver, necesito a mí Chat, desapareciste en media persecución, por suerte Carapece y Hawkmoth detuvieron a los ladrones – decía mientras buscaba algo tras el mostrador de la tienda.

\- ¿Carapece? Espera... ¿DIJISTE HAWKMOTH? – gritó el muchacho.

\- ¡Shhhhh! Despertaras a Hugo – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Quién es Hugo? – preguntó.

\- No debí haber dicho eso – dijo la chica con una mano en su mejilla – bueno... Hugo es... él es nuestro hijo – respondió.

\- ¿Hi-hijo? – Adrien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar – tenemos un hijo, tenemos un bebé... voy a ser papá – las lágrimas de felicidad caían libremente por su rostro.

\- ¿Estas decepcionado? – le preguntó Marinette, ella sabía que a esa edad Adrien amaba a Ladybug y no a ella y aunque ella era su esposa y Ladybug, le entristecía ver que su esposo lloraba ante la idea de estar casado y tener un hijo con ella.

\- ¡No! Estoy muy feliz, tendré una familia de verdad, con una maravillosa mujer y... – las palabras no le salían – sabía que nunca terminaría con Ladybug, pero nunca pensé que terminaría contigo y eso me hace muy feliz porque eres increíble y pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien tan increíble como tú me agrada – dijo el rubio mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Bueno... ¡Tikki, motas! – un destello de luz roja cubrió la habitación para luego dejar a un Ladybug adulta con un traje más adulto y sexy para su gusto, al principio no hubo reacción de parte de Adrien, hasta que su cerebro proceso todo y se desmayó.

\- ¡Vaya! Se desmayó como tú lo hiciste a su edad – dijo Tikki cuando Marinette deshizo su transformación.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después.**_

* * *

Ladybug y Chat Noir se dirigían hacia la torre Eiffel, Adrien no sabía por qué, solo obedecía lo que Marinette le decía y ella le dijo que debían de estar en la base de la torre en 5 minutos. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo se abría una especie de portal.

\- Debemos cruzar para que vuelvas a tu presente y así recuperar a mi Adrien – le dijo; Adrien no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que Marinette decía " **Mí Adrien** "

Al cruzar se toparon con una joven Ladybug y un Chat Noir adulto, Adrien se sorprendió al verse a los 26 años, la verdad no se veía mal.

\- ¡Princesa! – exclamó el Chat mayor.

\- Hola Chaton. ¿me extrañaste? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que sus contrapartes menores los observaban.

\- Siempre Buginette – le dijo antes de abrazarla y besarla.

El beso fue corto, pero apasionado y esto causo que sus versiones más jóvenes se sonrojaran, al separase la Ladybug del futuro se volvió hacia se versión más joven.

\- Muy bien Adrien, Marinette, ya saben quiénes son, ya saben lo que sienten por el otro y saben lo que pasara en el futuro. Aunque se supone que no deberían saberlo, estaba establecido que sería así – la Marinette del futuro hablaba – dejen de evitar lo inevitable y ya estén juntos, va a pasar al final y créanme, es lo mejor que les va a pasar – la sonrisa de la mujer era contagiable.

El Chat del futuro se dirigió hacia la Ladybug del pasado para tomar su mano y depositar un suave beso.

\- Me despido Mari – le dijo el Adrien mayor – pero no será para siempre. En 10 años nos volveremos a ver – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La Ladybug del futuro se dirigió hacia el Chat del pasado para darle una sonrisa que embelesó al joven rubio.

\- Adiós gato tonto, recuerda lo que te dije – se despidió la Marinette mayor para luego irse con su esposo a casa.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Adrien se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño hijo, el niño de tres años se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de su tía Alya con un pequeño Trixx volando sobre su cabecita.

\- Bienvenidos a casa – les dijo la morena.

\- Gracias por cuidar a Hugo mientras arreglábamos la situación – le agradeció Marinette.

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo. ¡Adoro pasar tiempo con mi sobrino! – dijo la portadora del miraculous del zorro antes de acostar al pequeño en su cuna.

\- Nos veremos. ¡Trixx, transformación! – Alya se transformó en Rena para salir por la ventana de la habitación.

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban admirando a su pequeño hijo, lo amaban demasiado y no podían esperar para tener otro.

\- ¿Sabes? Hugo está dormido – Adrien decía mientras rodeaba la cintura de Marinette con sus brazos.

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo estoy viendo – le respondió sarcásticamente.

\- Jajaja, me refiero a que tenemos tiempo para... ya sabes... intentar tener otro – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Mmm... suena bien – le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación e intentamos por una niña? – le dijo Adrien.

\- ¿Una niña? – preguntó Marinette, cuando tuvieron a Hugo no le importaba que fuera hombre o mujer, pero sabía que Adrien quería una niña que fuera igual a su madre, la verdad le enternecía que quisiera una hija, ya se imaginaba el tipo de pare sobreprotector que sería con su princesita.

\- Sí... ¿Qué dices? – preguntó moviendo las cejas seductoramente muy al estilo Chat Noir.

\- Esta bien – le respondió para luego besarlo mientras lo guiaba a la habitación.

Esa noche sus actividades maritales duraron hasta el amanecer, Adrien estaba convencido de que esta vez lo lograrían, grata fue su sorpresa cuando nueve meses después nació la pequeña Emma Agreste, su padre no podía parar de llorar mientras que su madre los admiraba con una sonrisa.

Su vida de verdad que es maravillosa tenía al esposo perfecto, dos hijos hermosos y unos amigos increíbles. Esta era una vida que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo y solo podía esperar con ansias lo que le deparaba el futuro sabiendo que con su familia lo podía hacer todo.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, este fic es mi forma de agradecerles, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
